


Trying to Educate

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU, But is it really?, Elizabeth as Anna, Fluff, M/M, Or is it just enough possibility?, Physics failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from seleniticexplorer:</p><p>- Booker's trying to understand some concept in physics that Anna is very excited by.  Robert patiently helps explain it to him and cute fluffles ensue~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Educate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleniticexplorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/gifts).



> THERE IS NOT ENOUGH OF THESE BABIES!

When Booker broke into Robert's room to ask him a question, Robert hadn't expected it to take long. A question such as "Where are the left overs from last night's dinner?" or "Is Anna allowed stay up and read if it's a Physic's book?". He didn't expect an actual Physics question, let alone a question that would take quite a bit of explaining. When he'd warned Booker about this, the man shrugged and said he wasn't tired yet anyways. Robert didn't bother to point out that he was, although he desperately wanted to...

That was two hours ago.

It was now nearly 1 in the morning, and Booker was curled up in Robert's bed, staring up at him as the redhead continued to ramble on about the Theory of Split-Timelines. The brunette yawned and Robert looked down at him, then grabbed his pocket watch to look at the time, "Mr. Dewitt. Booker. Please. It's 1 AM. Can we continue this in the morning?" Robert yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "Why on Earth did you want to know about the Theory of Split-Timelines anyways?" Robert groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat back in bed. Booker lifted himself up and supported his head in his hand as he stared up at the redhead, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ya, sorry... Just..." Booker pursed his lips and looked over at the bedroom door, "When I was tucking Anna into bed tonight, she started telling me about the stuff she had read that day. I had no idea what she was talking about, but she seemed so happy and excited. I wanted to be happy with her, but..." Booker shrugged helplessly, "I had no idea what she was talking about. I just wanted to hear about it, I suppose," Booker admitted as he rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, "Thanks for trying to explain it to me, Robert. I appreciate it."

Robert pursed his lips as he laid down in bed, then reached out and turned off the light. He was exhausted, but he knew he couldn't leave it like this. Robert shifted himself until he could rest his head on Booker's shoulder, "Physics isn't easy to understand, Booker. It's not easy to explain and it's not easy to understand. While I'm sure Little Anna would appreciate your effort to learn about her interests, I'm also quite confident that she understands. She gets her time to share her interests with someone who knows with Rosalind and me. With you, she likes to talk about it, but she likes to explain it too. She's like Rosalind, Booker. She likes to explain stuff and inform people," Robert murmured as he closed his eyes.

Booker rolled over and wrapped his arms around Robert's waist, "Do you think so?" He mumbled hopefully. Robert turned and pressed his lips to Booker's forehead before reaching out before rolling over onto his side.

"It wouldn't hurt to listen when she explains," Robert reasoned, "But you don't need to be an expert on it. That's what Rosalind and I are here for," Robert answered lightly, "Now, Mr. Dewitt, if you please, can we go to sleep?"

Booker let out a soft, huffing chuckle as he moved himself closer to Robert, and then pulled him back until the redhead was flush against his chest, "Ya, we can go to sleep. Thanks Mr. Lutece," Booker murmured. Robert let out a quiet snort at the name, then stilled and blushed furiously as Booker pressed a kiss to his cheek, then his temple, "Goodnight, Robert. Love you."

It was spoken casually. Played off like a statement he said all the time. This was the first time. Robert beamed as he leaned back against Booker and closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Booker. I love you too," Robert murmured softly. His eyes slid shut, and his brain entered the fog of pre-sleep exhaustion.

"DAAAADDYYY!!!"

Robert's eyelids flew open as Booker leapt out of bed and ran to Anna's bedroom. Robert sat up slowly, his eyes burning and his patience finally running out.

"There, see Mr. Dewitt?" Robert hissed sourly, "You don't need to be a Physicist because you're already an excellent Father." Robert grabbed his pillow, threw it against the mattress, and punched it once for good measure, "Terrible boyfriend, though."


End file.
